


Until we met you

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nausea, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Peter and Elizabeth weren´t able to get a baby, they brought Neal into their life. Now both Neal and Elizabeth are pregnant. Peter is both overwhelmed as proud. Neal seems a bit paler than El because has to deal with morning sickness.





	Until we met you

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart fills my `nausea´ square on my h/c bingo card and was made as a fandom stocking filler for Girlfatale.


End file.
